Back Home
by LauraZabini
Summary: There are two kinds of truth in our world. The one we welcome with open arms and makes us happy. The other we try to push away from us; try to ignore it...// Rated T to be on the save side // Please read and review! first fanfic after over half a year


A/N: yeay, I'm back with a _new_ Fanfic :D dunno if it'll stay a one-shot, maybe I'll add a chapie or two. I think I changed a bit when it comes to writing...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't write FANfiction, right? ^^

* * *

There are two kinds of truth in our world. The one we welcome with open arms and makes us happy. The other we try to push away from us; try to ignore it. You could say that if somebody you loved deeply tells you they share the same feelings, you'd think this was a truth you never want to let go again. Not in my life. I lived a lie and I knew it, but I was a coward to step forward and to do the right thing. I've chosen the easier way, the one that makes me wonder if I could ever get happy again. I ran away from something I thought was wrong.

He was something that I could never really understand. But I didn't want to understand it either, because I was afraid to see something that didn't fit in my image of a perfect man. He was my everything, but I still wasn't strong enough to keep him by my side. I was weak and instead of fighting for him, for us, I ran away. I regretted saying those words to him, those words that broke both our hearts, I regretted them as soon as they left my lips. That was the last night I saw him, and I never looked back. Why? Because I was ashamed of myself and for what I've done.

I can't really say I was happy with my fiancée. My soon-to-be-husband knew that. But he would have never let me go, because I was his trophy, something most men envied him for. Not that he cared. I was his. Maybe my body was, maybe even my soul, but not my heart. I left it with the other man I loved more than everything in this world.

Tomorrow I'll be the new Mrs Potter. I could cry. Not of happiness, I could cry of desperation. I'll marry a man I don't love; I'll give birth to his children. I'll look into their green eyes and I know I'll be wishing they were as grey as the full moon was. Tonight was the last chance to run away. To get away as far as possible from this house, our house. But where would I run to? Do I still have something to run to?

I can't run, nor can I stay here. Either way, I'll end up alone, because I know I won't be forgiven. If I run, Harry will find me. If I stay, I'm going to be his wife. If I run, there's a chance I could get happy again. If I stay, I'll be damned forever. I could think about it for hours, but if I don't act immediately, I'll do what I've been doing the past two years. I'll be a coward.

My mind races ahead. _I have to get away from here._ As soon as I understand those seven words, my hands start to search for the things I'll need on my way back home, back to my love. I'm packing my things when the door opens. It's Hermione.

"I knew you would do this." She says looking sternly at me.

"I can't stay. I don't love him and you know that."

"You'll break his heart." I know she's trying to make me feel guilty, but I only looked at her and answered:

"What heart, Hermione?" And with that I grabbed my cellphone and ran out of the house I've been living in for the last two years. The night I said goodbye to _him _was the night I started this life of desperation, self-pity and loneliness, the night I said "yes" to Harry and moved in with him.

I run to my car and start driving as soon as I sat inside it. Of course I know where he's living. The big, dark mansion that was my home for a few months stands where it's always been standing, but there's something sad about it, something was missing. When I turned my back on him he told me his home would be incomplete without me. I was trying to hold back tears that night, to make him believe I was better off without him.

I'm standing outside his door now. I don't know how I got up here; I can't remember getting out of my car. My hands are shaking, the rain is pouring, tears escape my eyes although I forbid myself to cry and my make-up is destroyed. I am a picture of a broken woman.

I start knocking. But the knocking turns into hitting. I hear someone curse from the other side of the door. I hear his voice after two years, and I close my eyes for a moment. I open them at the same time as the door opens. He stares at me.

I know if I open my mouth, my voice will break. So I stare back. I managed a whisper.

"Hey"

He just stares at me. I knew I shouldn't have left. His grey eyes looked directly in my chocolate brown ones. Finally he opens his mouth and says

"Hey…"

Suddenly I hear a female voice from the inside.

"Drake, who is it? Come back to bed!"

I feel my lower lip tremble and in this moment I know how he had felt the night I left him. He sees the pain in my eyes and I can do nothing but stare into his ones.

"I am sorry."

I managed a fake laugh and looked at him sadly.

"No, no. S'okey. I was stupid enough to think you'd wait for me. Two years is a long time. I – I should probably get back…"

"I know you lied to me about your feelings. I never stopped believing you'd be at my door someday…"

"DRAKE!!!"

He turned around and called back

"I'M COMING!!!"

Then he turned to me again

"I wish things would have turned out differently. I wish I was the one to make you happy…"

"DRACO MALFOY!!"

He closes his eyes for a second and inhales deeply. Then he opens then again and looks me in the eyes.

"I should go. But remember one thing. I never stopped loving you."

He smiles weakly and puts his hand on my cheek. I smile back a tiny bit and answer

"I love you, too."

"You're gonna change the world some day, Ginevra Weasley."

"It doesn't matter, because I lost you…"

I look away. I can't stand this look on his face, the one that makes shivers run down my spine, the one that tells me how much he loves me.

"I am still here. Nothing will change that. But I am with Pansy now."

"Do you love her?"

I can't hold back this question. It burns on my tongue.

"No."

"But you wouldn't kiss me back if I kissed you right now." It isn't a question, it's a statement.

"No, I wouldn't. There's too much to think about right now. You are going to marry Potter-"

I can't hold back my emotions. I press my lips against his so hard that it almost hurts. He doesn't push me away; he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. All these emotions we held back for the last two years, this one kiss tells it all. We keep on kissing while Pansy keeps shouting for Draco. But it doesn't matter. Nothing of that matters.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I have some apologizing to do. BUT- yeah, here's the big fat BUT – my life sucked in the past months. And I had to get it back to normal before I could start writing again. This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend Manuel alias Ille. I'd be lost without him. I love ya, boy.


End file.
